


Flower petal, powder snow, fine sand

by Yellow_Beacon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Chris has a lot of feelings, Chris is gushing over Felix's freckles what's new, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Beacon/pseuds/Yellow_Beacon
Summary: Felix Lee is a small person. He wasn’t much smaller than most people their age though- he still reached over the very important 1,70 cm which he often proclaimed every time it was pointed out.Very average height, the very same he shared with Chris himself and yet…The older of the two looked over at the sleeping young man in his arms, partly scared to even move because it might wake him up and break the spell that lied like a blanket over this quiet moment.Partly scared to even take a deep breath because Felix might wake up when his chest expanded against his own.… and yet he seemed so small.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 12
Kudos: 195





	Flower petal, powder snow, fine sand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my sweet baby dreamers! I hope you all enjoy this incredibly fluffy and domestic little piece ♥  
> Please consider writing a comment if you want, it would mean a lot! ♥ 🤗

Felix Lee is a small person.   
That is known by his fellow group members while they coo at the way he folds his body and curls up against them like a kitten seeking warmth.  
Known by stay when he does something particularly cute, act as adorable as he can, smile brightly with all his freckles on display and then chuckles gently while scrolling down twitter or Instagram, enjoying their reactions to him at the fullest.  
He wasn’t much smaller than most people their age though- he still reached over the very important 1,70 cm which he often proclaimed every time it was pointed out.   
Very average height, the very same he shared with Chris himself and yet…  
The older of the two looked over at the sleeping young man in his arms, partly scared to even move because it might wake him up and break the spell that lied like a blanket over this quiet moment.   
Partly scared to even take a deep breath because Felix might wake up when his chest expanded against his own.   
… and yet he seemed so small.   
So lithe.   
Delicate.  
Like the petals of a flower.   
Like powdered snow on an already thick layer.  
Like fine sand slipping between fingertips.  
He couldn’t stop himself.   
Reached out.  
Brushed his finger over his friend’s cheekbone.   
Swallowed hard when Felix’s eyelids fluttered at the sudden touch but he kept gently breathing, still stuck in a heavy slumber.   
…yes… yet...  
He seemed so much smaller than Chris.  
Chris- who was all bulkiness, broad frame and long limbs and awkward smiles and crinkling eyes and fluffy, curly hair (back to dark nowadays)  
Felix- who was light, airy like a gust of wind.   
Strong still from years in an industry that demanded him to be fit.  
Lean with muscles in all the right places.   
Thin waist, thin wrists, thin skin that stretched across the abs on his stomach, collarbones, hip bones.  
A kind smile, gentle eyes, the sweetest personality… Chris sighed, wondering why he continued to make himself suffer so badly.  
Because dear God above… Felix was like an angel sent from the heavens, looking like a dream.  
His finger brushed down from the younger’s cheek to his sculpted, sharp jaw, up to the very edge of his bottom lip.  
Stopped himself when he felt himself wading into dangerous territories.   
When did he grow up? Chris asked himself. When did he turn from a young boy with a dream to the idol he was today? Time had passed so quickly these past years, and yet they were still just rookies in the industry.   
He scoffed to himself with a small smile tugging in the corners of his lips.  
Felix stirred gently beside him, made a soft grimace and Chris gently placed his arm around his midriff instead.  
It was too early, on the very edge of nautical twilight and it would take an hour or so until the sun would rise enough to light up the world.  
He didn’t want the younger to wake up just yet.   
They had the dorm to themselves for once since everyone else was home visiting their families.   
Chris missed his own, terribly much, but he couldn’t really have anyone else better than Felix to share his thoughts with at those moments.   
He understood.  
The loneliness- even though you were never quite alone.  
Understood and never questioned any of it.   
Never questioned the times when Chris could only hold him tight.   
Not speaking a word but still understanding everything.  
Not having to make much more than a motion when he, himself, felt distraught with the longing for home and Chris would hold him even tighter.  
Were they soulmates?  
Perhaps, if such a thing existed.  
Chris knew one thing for sure though, when Felix drew a deep breath and groaned softly, he was absolutely and unabashedly in love with the younger.  
His best friend.   
His other half.  
His home.  
“Morning” Felix mumbled.  
Sighed deeply through his nose and broke out into a yawn that he partly hid into his pillow.   
Fingertips brushing against Chris’ black, thin tee.  
Travelling absently over his ribs, over the dip of his waist, down between their bodies, over his breastbone and Chris had to tense up to prevent a shiver from running down his spine.   
Felix settled with having his arm locked against his chest, curling up against himself but Chris didn’t mind.  
He was rather quite thankful.  
It felt like he was constantly standing on the border of independent doom when Felix touched him.   
Like he was going to completely blow it one day and just kiss him.   
“What’s wrong?” Felix slowly opened his eyes and looked at him behind heavy eyelids.  
Glanced behind him at the badly drawn curtains and noticed that it was still dark outside, which said a lot since it was just the beginning of September and summer still hadn’t allowed autumn to take over just yet.  
“Wait… what time is it even?” he continued and Chris pressed a finger against the home button on his phone, which lit up the dim room,  
“4:56”  
“Then what are you doing awake, mate?” Felix groaned in a complain, voice so deep and husky from sleep that the words were only like a rumbling in his chest, vibrating against Chris own and he drew a deep breath to defend himself but the younger beat him to it,   
“You haven’t slept, have you?” he asked and Chris let out a defeated sigh.  
“We’re gonna sleep, you have no choice” Felix continued, moved his arm out of the way and pulled him tighter, pulled down his pillow a bit, nuzzled up underneath his jaw and Chris choked back a surprised yelp at the ticklish feeling.  
The younger placed his arm around his body, pressed his small hand on his broad back, twined their legs together and Chris knew that he had no chance whatsoever to try and escape the trap his friend just lured him into.  
Eventually, Felix’s breathing evened out against his throat and for nearly a minute he was sure that he had fallen asleep again,  
“Tell me what it is” his voice suddenly broke through the silence again and Chris nearly choked on his spit from surprise,  
“What?” he croaked out, one hand playing with the fabric of Felix’s oversized white tee while the other tapped into the trapped space between his pillow and the mattress.  
“You’re restless, you haven’t slept all night. Which isn’t that strange but still… something must be troubling you” Felix breathed against him.   
Nose pressed against his throat.  
His tuff of blonde hair tickling against Chris’ chin.  
The floralness of his shampoo like a summer’s breeze.  
And he _indulged_ in it.  
The closeness they had.  
Didn’t even try to hide it when he dipped his face into the poofy hair at the crown of his head and held him closer.  
Hummed out something incoherent that was more like a protest against Felix’s question.  
Tugged his arms around his friend in a squeeze, stretching his own body against the younger.  
And Felix let him.  
Let him push his frame against his own body.   
Let him feel every outline of Chris against himself.   
Didn’t speak a word because it had happened so many times already.   
A free cock in thin pyjama pants pressed against a naked thigh in the middle of the night.   
The roundness of an ass in basketball shorts pushing up against sweatpants when they cuddled close during the day.   
Felix let him because he loved the skinship they shared.   
The knowledge that all edges of what was considered a ‘close friendship’ was even more blurred when they lived so on top of each other.  
That nothing was considered strange in their own little private bubble.  
That what was mine was yours as well.   
That what was me was, in a way, also you because they had grown up and faced each other’s darkest times together.  
“I’m fine” Chris finally mumbled against his hair and Felix separated them gently, craned his neck up and looked at him, barely two decimeters from his face.  
“You don’t _have_ to tell me, you know. I just care about you”  
The light from the streetlamps outside shone through as a line of iridescent light and gave the whole room a ghostlike illumination.   
Felix’s skin was just slightly more tanner now after summer and more freckles had shown up as a result of the sun on his skin.   
Freckles that are always just faint during the six months of cold winter.  
Freckles that Chris loved so, so much.   
Tracing like a timid splatter of sand down over his shoulders, his upper arms, his upper back.  
“I know” he answered and Felix gave him a smile.  
The one when his lips just stretched out in a curled line, eyes softened and Chris wanted to kiss him so much it hurt.   
“You can do that if you want to. If it makes you feel better”   
Felix spoke out.  
Fingertips gripping at his shirt.   
Chris frowned, confused.  
A small blush made itself known on the younger’s cheeks.  
“You can kiss me if it makes you feel better” he repeated, clarifying what he just said and Chris felt himself go pale, just now realising that he must’ve said his thoughts out loud.   
“I…I uh” he started.   
Unsure of how to proceed.   
Was Felix really serious?   
He wouldn’t mind?  
“It’s fine. I won’t mind” the younger smiled as if he had read his thoughts.   
He placed his hand on Chris' cheek, gave him another smile and then scooted up just slightly.  
And it was… Soft.  
Delicate.  
Like the petals of a flower.   
Like powdered snow on an already thick layer.  
Like fine sand slipping between fingertips.  
Who could’ve guessed that Felix kissed the very same way he carried his body.   
It felt like a dream.   
Like Chris was slowly ascending, hovering in the air the moment Felix pressed his lips against his own.   
So small in arms.  
Like he would break if Chris held him tighter.   
He deepened the kiss, hesitated for a second before he let his tongue flick out and taste Felix’s lips.   
Earned a deep, whiny growl in the process and the younger allowed him access, grasped at the front of his shirt tight and placed his leg over his hip.  
Fuck.  
Chris’ head was spinning.   
Heart racing.  
Adrenaline kicked in like a slap across the face when Felix pushed his body closer with the back of his foot against his lower back.   
“Hyung”  
A gasp into the air between their lips and Chris pushed the younger back with a gentle shove against his shoulder.   
Held himself upright with one hand on the mattress while the other cupped Felix’ face.   
Thumb on his chin to keep his lips parted while he dipped his tongue past his lips, not caring about the younger’s morning breath or the fact that they were both sweaty and disgusting in the already way too hot room.   
Felix circled his legs around his waist, pulled his lower body up to press his ass against his cock and Chris was sure that he would taste blood in his mouth at any moment because his brain felt like it was short-circuiting.   
“Holy fucking shit I love you so much” he mumbled between them and Felix stopped, froze and Chris realised what he just said, cringed and slowly separated them.   
Raised himself up again, enough to look at the younger.   
Eyes closed.  
Fully expected him to look disgusted.   
He understood that Felix kissed him back because… well maybe he just got carried away or… or he did it for Chris’ sake… because he knew it would make him happy.   
“Say that again” the younger demanded and Chris still hadn’t opened his eyes, scared to see the expression on his friend’s face.  
“I uh… I love you” he repeated and Felix let out a burst of giggles.   
He wanted to escape, to get away, to hide until the world had forgotten about his existence but Felix kept his legs locked around his waist.   
Stopping him from going anywhere.   
“I love you too-” he said in a scoff of disbelief and Chris opened his eyes.   
Felix’s hair was like a blonde halo around his head, brown eyes glinting, one a different colour, like amber, since the lowering moonlight struck its beams across half his face.   
His freckles like the stars outside, speckled across his slightly flushed skin and Chris felt his heart squeeze hard enough for it to hurt when he looked down on him.   
“Really?” he breathed out and Felix gave him a soft smile,   
“Yes, really. You don’t wanna know for how long”  
Chris swallowed hard.   
Felt how his whole chest shuddered while he took a deep breath.  
Really?  
He couldn’t help his own hand from moving then, traced a line from the bridge of his nose, down to his cheek, the corner of his lips to the fuller lower one.   
“You’re so gorgeous. I can’t believe I’ve been able to contain myself every moment we’ve spent so far” he said, completely breathless and Felix rolled his eyes,  
“Cheese ball”   
“No, but you are. I’m so lucky to have you on our team. You’re-” he paused to swallow hard, “You’re just perfect”  
The younger shook his head, a red flush on his face from the heavy compliment, “Just shut up and kiss me,”   
A big, happy grin on his lips when he pulled down Chris towards him again with a hand on the back of the older’s head.  
Drew a sharp breath when Chris embraced his body with his own.   
Completely engulfing him.  
So yes, Felix Lee is a small person.   
Not much smaller than most people their age; he still reached over the very important 1,70 cm which he often proclaimed every time it was pointed out.   
But he still always felt smaller than Chris.  
Not that he complained about that.   
He’d gladly spend every free, awaken time right where he was, locked underneath his friend while the other kissed him senseless.   
Happy with his head in the clouds.   
Feeling the endorphins of love overtake him as their breathing increases with every move of their bodies, every gasp between their lips and every “I love you” in the silence of their dorm while night finally gives away to yet another day.  
Another day spent together. 


End file.
